The need for researchers in rehabilitation is well known. The purpose of this grant is to provide pre-doctoral training in movement science for three students, primarily physical therapists. Physical therapists have academic and clinical training in physiological and physical dysfunction. In addition, the physical therapist's clinical experience provides first hand knowledge of the consequences of movement dysfunction. Because the faculty of the Program in Physical Therapy at Washington University have this background, they offer a unique perspective to rehabilitation research. Thus even the non-PT entering the movement science training program would acquire the same perspective. The training program utilizes the expertise of outstanding investigators to provide interdisciplinary guidance in academic and research activities. The program is built on a core in biocontrol, biomechanics, and bioenergetics. The use of established investigators with an interest in integrating basic science and clinical problems is an effective means of producing high quality research in rehabilitation. The graduates of the program are also prepared to serve on physical therapy faculties, contribute to training of professionals who are in short supply, and further the research preparation of the professional trainee. Utilizing participating faculty who have contributed significantly to Washington University's outstanding research training record has ensured high quality of the program and its graduates.